Misunderstanding
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menggugat cerai Donghae-suaminya- dengan alasan Donghae selalu menyakitinya. Apakah Donghae menerima semua itu? Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah rumah tangga HaeHyuk? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstanding**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menggugat cerai Donghae-suaminya- dengan alasan Donghae selalu menyakitinya. Apakah Donghae menerima semua itu? Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah rumah tangga HaeHyuk? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**.**

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

**A/N: yang tercetak miring adalah flashback kisah Haehyuk. jadi jangan bingung dengan alurnya. Mungkin saya akan memasukan potongan-potongan kisah flashback HaeHyuk di setiap chapnya^^**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Hyukjae duduk didepan meja nakas di dalam kamarnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah map coklat yang tengah dipegangnya. Namja manis itu menarik napas panjang sebelum meletakkan map coklat itu diatas meja nakas. Pandangannya beralih menatap kamar besarnya. Ah bukan hanya kamarnya tetapi kamarnya dengan sang suami. Matanya memanas saat tatapanya terkunci pada sebuah photo yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Photo itu adalah photo dirinya dengan Donghae saat upacara pernikahan mereka 2 tahun lalu. Mengingat masa-masa itu membuat hati namja manis itu terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Hyukjae menghela napas berat. Ia mengambil map coklat yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja nakas lalu membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ada didalam map tersebut. satu tetes kristal bening lolos dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Ia yakin inilah yang terbaik. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia terlalu lelah menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Dua tahun ia menjalani kehidupan sebagai istri Lee Donghae, seorang direktur diperusahaan ternama tak dapat menjanjikan kebahagiaan buatnya.

Hyukjae memang menikah dengan Donghae 2 tahun lalu. Usianya dan juga Donghae terpaut 4 tahun. Saat mereka menikah, Hyukjae masih berusia 19 tahun sedang Donghae berusia 23 tahun. Hyukjae yang saat itu masih kuliah memutuskan menikah dengan Donghae dengan alasan tak ingin jauh dari Donghae. Ia tak pernah berpikir rumah tangganya dengan Donghae akan berubah menjadi serumit ini mengingat ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Donghae. Donghae yang juga merupakan anak dari sahabat kedua orang tuanya menjadi alasan yang tepat baginya untuk menuju ke jenjang pernikahan.

Keduanya menjalani pernikahan atas dasar saling suka dan saling cinta. Keduanya memang saling mencintai mengingat Donghae yang sudah dekat dengan Hyukjae sejak mereka remaja. Donghae selalu memperhatikan Hyukjae layaknya adiknya sendiri hingga perasaan cinta muncul di hati keduanya. Meskipun demikian, tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan hidup seseorang bukan?

Malam semakin larut. Hyukjae bangkit dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Ia sungguh sangat lelah, hatinya benar-benar lelah memikirkan kisah rumah tangganya sekarang. Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang besarnya. Matanya menerawang melihat ke luar jendela berharap Donghae akan pulang cepat malam ini. Senyum getir tampak di bibir Hyukjae mengingat Donghae tak akan pulang sebelum jam 12 malam. Sebenarnya Hyukjae bisa saja menunggu Donghae, tetapi Hyukjae harus berkuliah besok paginya. Lagipula Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang tahan dengan yang namanya begadang.

Hyukjae meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang malam ini. Besok semuanya akan jelas. Semuanya akan berubah, ia harus melalukannya meskipun itu membuatnya sakit.

"_Annyeong Hyukkie, ada apa menelponku selarut ini?"_ sapa suara di seberang telepon.

"Kyu hyung, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kita bertemu setelah aku pulang kuliah ne?"

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu di cafe biasa ne,"_

"Ne hyung, gomawo."

Hyukjae mengakhiri pembicaraanya di telepon. 'Semoga Kyu hyung bisa membantuku.' Batinnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur besarnya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan itu membuat Hyukjae mengantuk. Namja manis itu mengatupkan kedua matanya, tak lama kemudian Hyukjae sudah disambut sang dewi mimpi untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Donghae menatap sendu kamarnya dari dalam mobil mewahnya. Ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Lampu kamarnya yang semula menyala kini telah padam. Hatinya sakit kala mengingat di dalam kamarnya itu istrinya tengah tdiur sendirian tanpa dirinya. Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat. Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan. Ia harus _meeting_ dengan kliennya dari Jepang kemudian menerima ajakan makan malam bersama sehingga ia harus pulang selarut ini.

Ia berharap saat dirinya pulang Hyukjae-istrinya-menyambutnya dengan senyum tulus kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Tetapi ia tahu Hyukjae tidak bisa terjaga sampai selarut ini. Bahkan saat ini jarum jam yang ada di jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Donghae akui selama ia menjadi suami Hyukjae, waktunya untuk bersama dengan Hyukjae memang sangatlah sedikit. Hyukjae yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya kini bertambah sibuk dengan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri juga tengah sibuk dengan urusannya di kantor.

Terkadang Donghae ingin hubungannya dengan Hyukjae seharmonis hubungan mereka dulu. Hubungan keduanya saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih enam tahun yang lalu. Hyukjae-nya masih sangat polos dan sangat manis ketika itu. Donghae sangat merindukan Hyukjae yang dulu, Hyukjae yang selalu merengek untuk menemaninya bukannya Hyukjae yang selalu cuek padanya.

Donghae sadar, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Hyukjae, ini bukan juga salahnya. Lalu siapa yang salah? Mungkin yang patut disalahkan disini adalah waktu yang terbuang percuma. Sejak Donghae dan Hyukjae menikah, keharmonisan hubungan mereka hanya bertahan lima bulan saja, setelah itu semuanya terasa biasa saja. Hyukjae mulai sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Donghae juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tak ada waktu bagi keduanya untuk bercengkerama. Bahkan disaat libur-pun keduanya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Donghae keluar dari mobilnya kemudian memasuki rumah mewahnya. Sebagian lampu sudah padam. Pastilah Hyukjae yang memadamkannya sebelum tidur. Donghae masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mendapati istri manisnya tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai. Meskipun demikian, Donghae dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus Hyukjae. Donghae tahu Hyukjae menangis, dan Donghae selalu mendapati wajah sembab istrinya saat dirinya pulang dari kantor. Terbersit rasa bersalah dihatinya kala melihat wajah sembab Hyukjae. Perlahan kakinya membawanya mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah tertidur lelap. Satu tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Hyukjae yang terlihat pucat. "Apa kau makan dengan baik baby? Kau tampak kurus sekarang." Lirihnya kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae lama. Setelahnya, Donghae berdiri lalu berjalan meuju kamar mandi. Ia perlu membersihkan diri sebelum tidur.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela sebuah kamar membuat sang penghuni kamar menggeliat merasakan sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit wajahnya. Donghae, namja tampan itu perlahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Kosong. Selalu saja begitu, saat Donghae bangun dari tidurnya ia mendapati tempat tidur sebelah kanannya yang merupakan tempat tidur Hyukjae kosong. Sudah sebulan ini Hyukjae tak pernah menunggunya untuk bangun bersama atau sekedar membangunkannya pun tak pernah Hyukjae lakukan. Donghae merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Hyukjae akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya pada Hyukjae.

Donghae duduk diatas ranjangnya. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Masih tetap seperti hari-hari kemarin, Donghae bisa melihat pakaian kantornya yang tergantung rapi di sisi lemari. Pakaian itu sudah rapi, pastilah Hyukjae yang menyiapkan itu untuknya. Donghae tersenyum namun ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang terasa sakit. Entah itu karena apa. Kini pandangan Donghae beralih pada meja nakas, matanya melebar saat melihat jam yang ditunjukkan jam kecil yang ada di atas meja nakas.

"Shit! Aku akan terlambat ke kantor!" umpatnya kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Di dapur, Hyukjae tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Donghae. Tangan-tangan Hyukjae lincah menata piring di atas meja. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat sendu, kelihatannya namja itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Hyukjae merindukan saat-saat dirinya dan Donghae sarapan pagi bersama diiringi dengan canda dan tawa, bukan seperti akhir-akhir ini dimana dirinya dan Donghae sarapan bersama namun dalam suasana yang hening. Tak ada candaan yang terlontar, tak ada senyum manis yang menghiasi, hanya keheningan yang dihiasi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara Donghae menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan segera ia berbalik menghadap Donghae yang ada di belakangnya kemudian tersenyum lembut yang sangat kentara jika itu dipaksakan.

"Oh, Hae hyung, ayo sarapan." Hyukjae menggeser sebuah kursi untuk diduduki oleh Donghae kemudian ia sendiri duduk di kursi di depannya.

Donghae menurut dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan Hyukjae untuknya. Mata sendunya masih terus menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat sendu.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Hyuk?" Tanya Donghae sedikit tak suka. Entahlah, ia hanya tak suka jika Hyukjae memasang wajah seperti itu. Ia yakin Hyukjae tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan Donghae takut Hyukjae tengah memikirkan 'orang' yang selama ini ia curigai mempunyai hubungan yang tak biasa dengan istrinya.

"Aniya Hae hyung, sebaiknya hyung cepat makan, jika tidak hyung akan terlambat ke kantor." Jawab Hyukjae lembut. Namja manis itu melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Donghae berharap Donghae tidak akan bertanya padanya lagi.

"Apa kau tengah memikirkan Siwon?" ujar Donghae sinis. Matanya tajam menatap wajah Hyukjae. Tangannya ia kepalkan kuat, dalam hatinya ia berharap Hyukjae akan menjawab 'tidak'.

Hyukjae mngerutkan keningnya. Ia tak suka jika Donghae sudah membicarakan hal itu. Ia tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan sunbae-nya itu. Mereka hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun hyung, dan aku tidak memikirkan Siwon hyung!" Jawab Hyukjae datar. Ia benci jika Donghae menuduhnya seperti ini.

Sedikitnya Donghae merasa lega akan jawaban Hyukjae namun ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban itu, ia ingin jawaban yang meyakinkan dirinya. "Tapi kelihatannya namja yang kau sebut Sunbae itu menyukaimu?" Nada Donghae terdengar bergetar. Ada perasaan tak suka saat ia menanyakan hal itu. Ia sungguh tak ingin Hyukjae-nya berpaling pada orang lain.

Hyukjae tak bergeming. Ia malas menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Bagaimanapun ia menjawab dan seperti apapun jawabannya Donghae selalu berhasil menyudutkan dirinya.

"Apa aku benar? Namja Choi itu menyukaimu kan? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tak suka. Apa dirinya tak berarti apapun untuk Donghae? Apa Donghae tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Kenapa Donghae selalu menyudutkannya? Kenapa Donghae selalu membuatnya sakit hati? Tak tahukah ia juga menderita ketika melihat Donghae tengah berduaan dengan sekertarisnya meskipun itu hanya untuk pekerjaan? Dan sepertinya Hyukjae tahu jawabannya, Donghae tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Tak pernah menganggap dirinya ada.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat hyung, ini masih sangat pagi." Lirih Hyukjae. Ia kembali menyuapkan sarapannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku anggap jawabanmu 'iya' Lee Hyukjae!" Geram Donghae.

"Kau egois hyung. Kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku. Berapa kali aku harus bilang jika aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Siwon hyung!" Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dadanya sesak. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ia akan bertengkar dengan suaminya di meja makan seperti ini, terlebih lagi ini masih pagi.

"Aku tidak pernah egois Hyuk, aku hanya belum bisa mempercayaimu jika kau masih terus berhubungan dengan namja Choi itu."

"Apa salahnya aku berhubungan dengan Siwon hyung?!" nada Hyukjae meninggi. Tangannya menggenggam kuat bagian bawah bajunya.

"Tentu salah Lee Hyukjae, kau adalah istriku kau harus ingat itu! Huh, bahkan kau berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Siwon hyung'!" sinis Donghae.

"Terserah padamu hyung, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu." Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Ia ingin ke kamarnya guna menenangkan diri. Hatinya sakit saat ini. Donghae, suaminya sendiri tak mempercayai ucapannya.

"Mau kemana?!" Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae sebelum Hyukjae meninggalkan bangkunya. Ia masih butuh penjelasan dari namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Lepas hyung, aku ingin ke kamar. Aku ingin berangkat kuliah."

"Dan menemui namja Choi itu?!"

"Hyung! Aku mohon jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya jika aku tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Siwon hyung!"

"Kau berbohong Hyukkie." Suara Donghae melembut. Matanya menatap sendu mata Hyukjae yang saat ini sudah terlapisi kristal bening. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai perkataan istrinya, namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya sama sekali tak bisa mempercayainya.

"Hyung benar, aku berbohong! Aku memang memiliki hubungan dengan Siwon hyung! Apa hyung puas?!" Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Donghae terlihat shock. Ia tak menyangka Hyukjae akan menagatakan hal itu. Ia tahu Hyukjae berbohong ketika mengatakan ia memiliki hubungan dengan namja bernama Siwon itu namun hati kecilnya membenarkan hal itu. Donghae mengacak ramburnya frustasi. Rambut yang tadinya rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan. Ia bahkan lupa jika sekarang ia sudah terlambat ke kantor. Donghae mengambil tas kerjanya lalu melesat keluar rumah. Moodnya buruk sekarang.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Hyukjae menangis sesenggukkan di dalam kamarnya. Hatinya sakit. Ia tak percaya Donghae tak mempercayai ucapannya sama sekali. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah. Ia merasa tubuhnya kurang sehat. Ia hanya perlu bertemu dengan seseorang sore nanti. Tekadnya yang ia bangun semalam bertambah kuat dengan kejadian pagi ini. Ia harap keputusan yang diambilnya tak akan salah. Masih 5 jam lagi sebelum Hyukjae menemui seseorang yang ia yakin bisa membantunya dalam masalahnya ini. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia berbaring di tempat tidrunya. Mungkin dengan tidur bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

_**6 tahun yang lalu**_

_"Hae hyuuuuung~" Hyukjae berlari kearah seseorang yang ia panggil 'Hae hyung' dan menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya ke orang itu lalu memeluk tubuh orang itu erat._

_"Aigoo, yak! Kim Hyukjae, kau mau membunuhku eoh?" sungut orang yang mendapat 'serangan' dari Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae merengut kesal. Ia memanyunkan bibir merahnya dan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada._

_"Hyukkie, kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Kau tampak jelek chagi." Ucap Leeteuk-eomma Donghae- dibarengi dengan kekehan kecil._

_Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluk erat tubuh orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. "Hae hyung sangat menyebalkan eomma. Dia tidak merindukan Hyukkie." Lirih Hyukjae. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Wajahnya ia benamkan didalam pelukan Leeteuk._

_"Hyukkie kau menangis?" Donghae yang tahu perubahan suara dan wajah Hyukjae segera mendekati namja manis yang masih setia dipeluk sang eomma. "Hyukkie? Hei Hyukkie, maafkan Hyung. Hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Donghae mengelus lembut surai hitam legam milik Hyukjae dengan sayang._

_Hyukjae melepaskan pelukkan Leeteuk padanya lalu berbalik menghadap Donghae. Pipi chubby-nya terlihat basah. "Hae hyung tidak merindukan Hyukkie hiks."_

_Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Namja tampan itu mengelus punggung Hyukjae sayang. "Siapa bilang hyung tidak merindukanmu baby? Hyung sangat merindukan baby kecil hyung yang bernama Lee Hyukjae ini." Donghae mengecup kepala Hyukjae singkat._

_"Marga Hyukkie itu 'Kim' bukan Lee' Hyung pabbo." Sungut Hyukjae masih dalam dekapan Donghae._

_Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Jadi Hyukkie tidak mau merubah marga Hyukkie menjadi 'Lee' hm?" tanya Donghae. Sekarang ia menatap mata Hyukjae dalam. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk polos._

_"Jadi Hyukkie tidak ingin menikah dengan Hae hyung? Tidak mau menjadi istri Hae hyung?" goda Donghae. Ia tahu Hyukjae akan menangis jika menyinggung soal ini. Sejak kecil Hyukjae sudah mengikrarkan dirinya untuk menjadi istri Donghae dan Donghae sangat suka menggoda Hyukjae dengan itu._

_"Hiks, Hyukkie mau menjadi istri Hae hyung hiks." Mata Hyukjae kembali terlapisi kristal bening. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisnya. Dengan segera Donghae kembali membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya._

_"Jika begitu, Hyukkie harus mengubah marga Hyukkie menjadi 'Lee' jika sudah menikah nanti. Araa?"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk polos dalam dekapan Hyukjae. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae. Perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut 4 tahun membuat Hyukjae selalu bertingkah manja pada Donghae. Donghae memaklumi tingkah manja Hyukjae karena Donghae sangat menyayangi Hyukjae. Sebagai adik dan juga sebagai orang terkasihnya._

_"Kalau begitu sekarang nama Hyukkie jadi Lee Hyukjae ne?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya membuat Donghae gemas dan mencubit kecil hidung Hyukjae._

_"Tapi kita belum menikah, Hae hyung baru masuk kuliah, dan Hyukkie sendiri baru kelas satu SMA. Kita belum bisa menikah." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae membuat pipi Hyukjae memanas._

_Hyukjae memukul lengan Donghae lalu berlari ke arah Leeteuk yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari arah dapur. "Eomma, Hyukkie mau merubah marga menjadi 'Lee' boleh kan?" Hyukjae menatap Leeteuk penuh harap._

_Leeteuk terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh chagi. Sekarang namamu adalah Lee Hyukjae." Leeteuk mengacak rambut hitam Hyukjae gemas. 'Anakmu sungguh polos Chulli-ah, aku harap ia akan menikah dengan Donghae seperti impiannya' batin Leeteuk._

_"Eomma gomawo." Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Leeteuk erat. Sebelumnya ia menoleh ke arah Donghae dan memeletkan lidahnya pada namja tampan itu membuat Donghae tertawa renyah akan tingkah polos Hyukjae._

_'Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau dewasa baby.'_

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Suasana cafe itu tampak lengang. Mungkin efek gerimis atau memang saat ini hari sudah beranjak sore. Hyukjae duduk di sudut cafe sembari menyeruput stroberi milkshake yang baru saja dipesannya. Meskipun cuaca saat ini sedang tak bersahabat, entah mengapa ia ingin meminum sesuatu dengan rasa buah kesukaannya. Hyukjae melirik arloji yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Sudah sepuluh menit terlewati namun orang yang Hyukjae tunggu belum juga datang.

"Apa Kyu hyung melupakan janjinya?" gumamnya. Matanya masih terfokus pada jalanan yang lengang berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu segera datang.

"Hyukkie, mianhae."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan padangan Hyukjae dari jalanan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu duduk manis pada bangku yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau lama hyung!" Hyukjae cemberut.

Kyuhyun, orang yang ditunggu Hyukjae hanya mengecak rambut Hyukjae gemas melihat tingkah kekanakkan Hyukjae.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku hm?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan istri dari sepupunya itu padanya. Benar, Kyuhyun adalah sepupu Donghae. Ia adalah seorang pengacara ternama lulusan dari KwangHee University. Usianya hanya terpaut 2 tahun dari Hyukjae, namun karena kecerdasannya, saat ini ia telah menjadi pengacara handal dan mempunyai firma hukum sendiri.

Hyukjae tampak bingung dengan keputusannya, namun ia mencoba membuang semua kebingungan itu. Toh ini juga untuk hidupnya. Namja manis itu mengeluarkan map coklat dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan map coklat itu. Namun saat ia membuka map yang berisi sebuah kertas putih dengan kalimat-kalimat bertulisan hangul itu mata Kyuhyun melebar sempurna. Ia yakin ia salah lihat. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Hyukjae tidak mungkin melakukan hal terkutuk ini.

"Hyukkie, apa ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung. Aku akan melakukan gugatan cerai pada Hae hyung." Lirih Hyukjae. Nada suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Hati kecilnya terasa sakit. "Kuharap kau bisa membantiku hyung."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia yakin ia salah dengar. Ia yakin Hyukjae sedang bercanda dengannya saat ini. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Donghae dan Hyukjae baru saja menikah 2 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan usia pernikahan keduanya masih terhitung sangat 'muda' kenapa Hyukjae malah mau menggugat cerai Donghae?

"Kalian bertengkar? Aku pikir selama ini kehidupan kalian baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali kertas putih yang berisikan gugatan cerai Hyukjae pada Donghae ke dalam map coklat.

"Aku sakit hyung, Hae hyung selalu saja memojokkanku. Ia selalu membuatku sakit. Ia tak pernah mempercayaiku hyung. Hiks..." satu isakkan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie uljima," Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Hyukjae pelan. "Aku yakin kalian berdua hanya salah paham. Cobalah bicarakan baik-baik dengan Hae hyung ne?" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi masukkan.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Ini sudah terlalu sering hyung hiks. Hae hyung tidak pernah mencintaiku. Ia hanya menganggapku adiknya, hyung. Bahkan ia menuduhku mencintai namja lain hiks." Isakkan Hyukjae semakin menjadi membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan.

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir kenapa Hyukjae bisa mengatakan semua itu. Yang ia tahu Donghae sangat mencintai Hyukjae bahkan saat namja manis itu masih remaja. Donghae tak mungkin membuat Hyukjae sakit. Namun melihat kondisi Hyukjae yang seperti ini Kyuhyun agak sedikit ragu.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan gugatan itu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah. "Aku harap hyung mau membantuku. Aku terlalu lelah dengan Donghae hyung."

Kyuhyun membuang napas berat. Ia tak mungkin menangani kasus ini. Terlebih lagi mereka adalah keluarganya. Keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. "Bicaralah dulu pada Hae hyung, jika Hae hyung setuju aku akan memprosesnya di pengadilan." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah hati. Sungguh ia tak pernah berniat melakukan hal itu, namun demi menyenangkan hati Hyukjae, ia harus melakukannya.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Hyukjae tulus.

"Cheomna, sekarang kau pulanglah. Hae hyung pasti mencarimu. Sekarang sudah malam. Apa aku harus mengantarmu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Aku akan pulang sendiri hyung. Gomawo tawarannya." Hyukjae tersenyum tulus. 'Hae hyung tak mungkin mencariku hyung, ia tak pernah pulang secepat ini.' Batin Hyukae.

Setelah berpamitan pada Kyuhyun, Hyukjae melangkah keluar cafe. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Hyukjae dengan tatapan sendu. Ia berharap apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Semoga Hae hyung bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kepala dingin." Gumamnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah keluar cafe untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

**.::HaeHyuk::.**

* * *

Donghae memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Perasaan bingung dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Bingung karena tak biasanya Hyukjae tak ada di rumah dan kesal karena tak mendapati Hyukjae ketika ia pulang. Hari ini mood Donghae sangat tidak bagus. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang cepat demi menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hyukjae tadi pagi. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Hyukjae untuk kejadian tadi pagi. Namun hanya kekesalan yang Donghae dapatkan setelah ia sampai di rumah.

Hyukjae merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya kala angin terus menerpa tubuhnya. Malam ini cuaca sangat dingin. Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendapati lampu rumahnya yang menayala.

"Apa Hae hyung sudah pulang?" tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah pintu terbuka. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke ruang tengah rumahnya saat mendapati Donghae tengah duduk di sofa sembari memencet asal remot TV yang ia pegang.

"Hyung sudah pu-"

"Dari mana?!"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae terputus saat Donghae mengeluarkan dua kata denga nada datar dari mulutnya.

"Aku baru saja menemui Kyu hyung." Ucap Hyukjae tenang. Ia tidak berbohong kan?

"Bukannya namja Choi itu?! Kau berbohong padaku Kim Hykjae?!"

Hyukjae tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae berkata kasar padanya setelah mereka menikah, dan ini juga pertama kalinya Donghae menyebut dirinya dengan marga 'Kim'. Air mata Hyukjae menetes menuruni pipi pucatnya. Dadanya sesak. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk cerai tidaklah salah.

"Jawab aku Hyukkie! Kau baru saja bertemu dengan namja Choi itu kan?!" Donghae menggeram. Matanya memanas. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu hyung. Bisakah kita duduk sebentar?" Hyukjae mendekati Donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Jika kau hanya ingin bercerita tentang namja Choi itu lebih baik tak usah!"

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas berat. "Bukan hyung, aku ingin membicarakan tentang-"

"APA YANG INGIN KAU BICARAKAN PADAKU EOH?!" emosi Donghae tersulut.

Hyukjae terkejut setengah mati. Ia memegang dada kirinya saking terkejutnya. Air matanya menetes entah karena apa.

"Apa?! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!"

"A-aku...Aku ingin bercerai hyung!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yeaah satu lagi ff dari saya. Ini adalah ff multichapter. Entah sampai chapter berapa tergantung mood saya dan juga otak pas-pasan saya ehehehe.

Sebenarnya ini ff req dari salah satu saeng saya. **Kha (Haehyuk baby's)**. Ide cerita dan plotnya dari dia. Saya hanya mengembangkan semampu saya. Jadi maaf jika ini sangat membosankan karena tulisan saya yang menjadi bertele-tele seperti ini.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya menulis ff dengan genre Family. Apalagi disini saya menyinggung tentang hukum dan pengacara, padahal saya tidak tahu menahu sama sekali tentang kedua hal itu ahahahaha. Tapi enjoy saja, ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Jadi apapun yang ada di dalam sini jangan di bash oke?

Dan lagi-lagi Hyuk tersiksa di sini muehehehehe #dilemparbata

Baiklah apakah ada yang berminat ff ini dilanjutkan? Mohon tinggalkan jejak :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menggugat cerai Donghae-suaminya- dengan alasan Donghae selalu menyakitinya. Apakah Donghae menerima semua itu? Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah rumah tangga HaeHyuk? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special for 'HaeHyuk Baby's a.k.a Kha'**_

_**.**_

-oOo-

_**A/N: yang tercetak miring dan di Bold adalah Flashback kisah Haehyuk.**_

* * *

Suasana ruang tengah rumah Donghae nampak sepi. Lampu-lampu telah padam. Tak ada suara apapun hanya suara jarum jam yang berdetak menemani Donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa merah di ruangan itu. Sudah dua jam namja tampan itu duduk termenung seorang diri setelah sang istri mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat tak ingin ia dengar. Demi Tuhan Donghae sangat mencintai Hyukjae.

Erangan frustasi lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Donghae. Namja tampan itu tak habis pikir jika Hyukjae-istrinya-akan dengan mudahnya menggugat cerai dirinya. Donghae mengakui jika memang dirinya kurang memperhatikan Hyukjae tapi itu semua beralasan. Pekerjaannya di kantor tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Lagipula Hyukjae juga sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya. Jadi disini mereka sama-sama saling tak memperhatikan bukan?

Map cokelat yang tadi sempat Hyukjae berikan padanya ia hiraukan begitu saja di atas meja. Terlalu malas rasanya untuk membuka dan melihat isinya. Ia sudah tahu isi dari map cokelat itu. Dan satu dalam pikiran Donghae, ia tak akan pernah menanda tangani isi dari surat perceraian yang Hyukjae berikan.

Menoleh ke arah dinding sebelah kanan, Donghae memfokuskan penglihatannya pada jarum jam yang ada pada dinding rumahnya. nafas berat berhembus dari hidungnya saat mengetahui waktu yang ditunjukkan dari jam di dinding rumahnya. sudah pukul 12 tengah malam. Ia yakin Hyukjae sudah tidur. Dengan langkah gontai namja berusia 25 tahun itu bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Suasana remang menghiasi kamar tidur Hyukjae. Ah lebih tepatnya kamar tidurnya dan Donghae. Sejak tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk tidur namun matanya seakan enggan untuk tertutup. Berbagai cara sudah Hyukjae lakukan namun hasilnya tetaplah sia-sia.

Berbagai bayangan dirinya dan Donghae saat sebelum menikah berputar di pikirannya. Entah mengapa Hyukjae merindukan sosok Donghae yang dulu. Donghae yang selalu memperhatikannya, selalu memanjakannya, selalu menemaninya jika ia akan tidur bukan Donghae yang sekarang Donghae yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang Donghae dengan mudahnya membentak dirinya.

Satu tetes air mata Hyukjae jatuh membahasi bantal yang tengah ditidurinya. Tangis dalam diam itu berubah menjadi isakkan hebat saat namja manis itu mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengingat Donghae membentaknya membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Mungkinkah memang Donghae tak pernah mencintainya? Mungkinkah Donghae menikah dengannya hanya karena ingin menyenangkan hatinya? Jika memang benar demikian, lebih baik pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah terjadi. Hyukjae hanya ingin dirinya dan Donghae bahagia bukan seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

CKLEK

Hyukjae memeluk gulingnya erat saat mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia yakin yang membuka pintu kamarnya adalah Donghae. Ia tak ingin Donghae melihat wajah sembabnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Donghae. suara tapakan kaki Donghae yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya membuat Hyukjae semakin memejamkan matanya erat. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya menjadi pilihan Hyukjae agar isakkannya tak terdengar lagi.

Melihat Hyukjae yang tidur menghadap dinding membuat hati Donghae sedikit sesak. Apakah Hyukjae benar-benar membenci dirinya sehingga ia ingin meminta cerai darinya? Bahkan saat tidurpun Hyukjae tak ingin menghadapnya. Donghae duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menimbulkan sedikit deritan halus dari ranjang.

Perlahan namja manis itu mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Hyukjae yang berbaring menyamping kemudian membelai lembut rambut Hyukjae yang berwarna hitam legam itu.

"Kau sudah tidur hm?" bisik Donghae lembut. Sesekali namja manis itu mengecup rambut dan telinga Hyukjae pelan.

"Mianhae. Saranghae." Bisik Donghae lagi. Namja tampan itu membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Hyukjae kemudian memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat. Donghae sangat ingin membalik tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadapnya tapi ia takut itu akan membangunkan Hyukjae. Terlebih lagi ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Hyukjae saat meminta cerai darinya. Bagi Donghae, hanya dengan memeluk Hyukjae seperti ini dan menghirup aroma tubuh Hyukjae itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tangan Hyukjae semakin memeluk gulingnya erat. Belum, ia belum tidur saat Donghae masuk tadi. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Donghae yang mengecup rambut dan telinganya, Donghae yang membisikkan kata cinta padanya, Hyukjae mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan tangan Donghae yang tengah memeluknya pun terasa sangat hangat. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae berbalik dan membalas pelukkan Donghae padanya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae dan menangis sepuasnya di dada Donghae. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Keputusannya untuk bercerai sudah bulat. Ia tak ingin tersakiti untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sadar jika Donghae juga merasa tersakiti disini. Jadi bagi Hyukjae, cerai adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk membuat dirinya dan Donghae bahagia. Tapi apakah Donghae juga berpikiran seperti itu?

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Seperti biasanya Donghae terbagun dari tidurnya tanpa ada Hyukjae di sampingnya. Dan seperti pagi sebelumnya, semua keperluan kantor Donghae sudah tersedia mulai dari baju hingga dasi kerjanya. Wangi masakan tercium dari arah dapur membuat bibir Donghae melengkung ke atas. Ia yakin istrinya sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, Donghae segera bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat melihat istri manisnya sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu yang dimasaknya.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" rengek Donghae manja. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dari belakang. Hyukjae terkejut setengah mati hingga sedikit pekikkan kecil keluar dari bibir plumnya.

"Hyung! Kau membuatku hampir mati!" sungut Hyukjae. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena kesal. Donghae terkekeh melihat reaksi istrinya. Segera ia kecup singkat bibir Hyukjae yang masih mengerucut kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukjae.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah mendapat perlakuan manis dari Donghae. tangannya segera mematikan api kompor dan membawa hasil masakannya ke atas meja makan. Donghae yang sudah duduk di kursi miliknya hanya menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini.

"Kau belum mandi hyung?" Donghae menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Mandilah aku akan menunggumu." Lanjut Hyukjae.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae yang terkesan datar. Tak ada nada ceria dari setiap kata yang Hyukjae keluarkan. Bahkan senyum pun tak tampak dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Donghae berusaha tenang. Ia tak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi kali ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Hyukjae masih marah atau tidak padanya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Jika hyung tak ingin mandi sebaiknya kita makan. Aku tak ingin hyung terlambat ke kantor."

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia tak suka jika Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini. "Kau..." Donghae memutus kalimatnya saat Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Dengan kasar Donghae mengambil sendok dan garpu yang ada di meja makan, kemudian dengan cepat ia menyantap makanannya. Donghae terus saja makan. Bahkan ia tak menikmati masakan Hyukjae. Ia makan seperti orang yang kesetanan. Menahan amarah membuat Donghae seperti orang lain, bahkan Hyukjae sempat takut melihatnya.

"Aku selesai!" ucap Donghae dingin. Segera ia meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia tahu Donghae sedang marah saat ini. Namun ia bisa apa? Ini yang ia mau bukan? Ia ingin lepas dari Donghae demi kebahagiaannya juga kebahagiaan Donghae.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Donghae berjalan cepat menuju ruang kantornya. Tatapan heran bawahannya tak ia perdulikan sama sekali. Moodnya kembali buruk pagi ini. Hyukjae ternyata benar-benar ingin bercerai darinya.

BRAK

Bantingan kasar pintu membuat beberapa bawahan Donghae mengelus dada karena terkejut. Mereka bingung dengan sikap atasan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Mood yang bisa berubah kapanpun membuat Donghae terlihat garang di mata bawahannya.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin menemui anda." Ujar salah satu bawahan Donghae.

"Siapa?!"

"Mereka dari Choi corp. Tuan, katanya mereka sudah membuat janji dengan anda sebelumnya."

Donghae mengangguk. "Suruh mereka masuk!"

Bawahan Donghae menunduk hormat kemudian keluar dari ruangan Donghae. Tak lama, dua orang yang diketahui adalah utusan dari Choi corp masuk ke ruangan Donghae. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat seorang namja jangkung masuk ke ruangannya dengan senyum khasnya. 'Wajahnya seperti tak asing,' batin Donghae.

"Silahkan duduk." Donghae mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk. Dua orang tadi kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Donghae.

"Maaf sebelumnya Donghae-ssi. Saya tahu ini sangat mendadak. Seharusnya saya ke sini dua hari yang lalu tapi saya harus menunggu putra tuan Choi. Dia ingin menangani proyek ini."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Jujur saja mood-nya sangat tidak bagus sekarang.

"Jadi, apa putra tuan Choi itu sudah datang?"

Kedua namja yang ada dihadapan Donghae tersenyum. Kemudian seorang namja jangkung mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae. "Selamat siang Donghae-ssi, senang bekerja sama dengan anda. Nama saya Choi Siwon."

Tubuh Donghae menegang. Ternyata perasaannya sejak tadi tentang namja jangkung ini tak salah. Ia merasa pernah mengenal namja jangkung ini dan ia tahu sekarang. Namja jangkung yang merupakan putra dari presiden Choi adalah seorang Choi siwon, orang yang sangat ia benci karena begitu dekat dengan istrinya.

Donghae menyalami tangan Siwon dengan malas. Seberapa pun bencinya ia terhadap Siwon, ia harus terlihat profesional dalam pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Donghae seadanya. Moodnya bertambah buruk sekarang. Donghae akui jika namja yang ada di hadapannya kini terlihat tampan, tubuhnya juga tegap dan sangat atletis. Ia mengerti jika Hyukjae akan menyukai namja ini dibanding dirinya. Tapi perasaan tak rela itu selalu menghantui Donghae. ia tak rela jika Hyukjae terlihat dekat dengan namja lain. Ia tahu Siwon adalah sunbae Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae sekolah di Jepang. Hyukjae memang pernah tinggal di Jepang selama 3 tahun dan bersekolah di sana. Donghae bisa mengetahui tentang Siwon karena Hyukjae selalu bercerita tentang namja jangkung itu padanya saat ia kembali dari Jepang.

"Donghae-ssi, bagaimana kabar Hyukkie? Aku belum melihatnya lagi beberapa hari ini,"

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Siwon memanggil Hyukjae-nya dengan sebutan Hyukkie? Bukankah itu hanya boleh digunakan untuk orang-orang terdekat Hyukjae? Kenapa namja Choi ini bisa memanggil Hyukjae seperti itu? Bahkan tadi ia bilang sudah beberapa hari ia tak melihatnya. Apa mereka bertemu setiap hari?

"Dia baik!" nada Donghae terdengar ketus. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum padanya seperti wajah orang yang tak memiliki dosa apapun.

"Syukurlah jika Hyukkie baik-baik saja. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

Emosi Donghae semakin memuncak. Sampaikan salam Siwon pada Hyukkie-nya? Yang benar saja. Apa ia tak merasaka api kecemburuan Donghae padanya?

"Akan ku sampaikan!"

"Baiklah Donghae-ssi, sebaiknya kami segera kembali. Proyek yang akan di kerjakan bisa kita bicarakan lain waktu. Saya hanya ingin memperkenalkan putra direktur Choi pada anda." Ucap asisten Siwon dengan nada hormat. Tanpa berlama-lama, Siwon dan asistennya keluar dari ruangan Donghae.

Donghae membanting keras berkas yang ada di mejanya. Perasaan kesalnya semakin menjadi ketika ia bertemu langsung dengan seseorang yang menuruntya membuat hubungannya dengan Hyukjae merenggang.

DRRTT DRRTT

Tangan Donghae meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Satu pesan tertampil di layar ponselnya saat ponselnya sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan segera ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Hyukkie Wife**

**Hae hyung, aku akan ke rumah eomma-ku. Aku akan menginap beberapa hari di sana. Jangan mencariku ne.**

"AARGHH..." Donghae melempar ponselnya pada sebuah sofa yang di ruang kerjanya. Sial. Hyukjae akan ke rumah eommanya berarti ia akan sendirian di rumah. Tidak itu tak boleh terjadi. Terlebih lagi Donghae ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang serius pada Hyukjae. Tentang seorang Choi Siwon. Ia harus memastikan semuanya.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Rumah mewah Donghae tampak sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Donghae saat ini sedang berada di kantor. Yang ada di dalam rumah itu hanya Hyukjae seorang diri. Namun sepertinya Hyukjae tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Benar, di dalam kamarnya, Hyukjae tengah memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tas ransel miliknya. Tak terlalu banyak hanya beberapa potong baju. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di rumah eommanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya. Ia harus mengirim pesan pada Donghae. Bagaimanapun Donghae harus tahu ke mana ia akan pergi. Jari-jari Hyukjae mengetik pesan singkat pada Donghae. setelahnya, ia melangkah keluar kamar. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Kyuhyun. Ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya dan Kyuhyun tak keberatan soal itu.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, Mobil Kyuhyun-pun terparkir di halaman rumah Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi?" Kyuhyun memastikan sekali lagi dengan apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan. Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. "Hae hyung tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Ayo hyung, kita harus cepat. Aku tidak ingin kita kemalaman di tengah jalan." Ujar Hyukjae sembari memasuki mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat pasrah. Ia memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika menyangkut Hyukjae. Ia terlalu menyayangi namja pecinta stroberi yang juga merupakan istri sah dari sepupunya. Ia juga sudah siap jika Donghae akan mengamuk padanya karena menyetujui untuk mengantar Hyukjae ke Busan-rumah orang tua Hyukjae.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan cukup panjang. Kyuhyun masih fokus menyetir sedang Hyukjae sudah tertidur lelap. Nampaknya Hyukjae kelelahan sehingga bisa tertidur seperti itu.

**_.::HaeHyuk::._**

**_"Hae hyung, jika kita menikah nanti kita tinggal di Seoul ne," Donghae terkekeh geli mendengar rengekkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memang sangat pandai merengek padanya._**

**_"Hyuuung~" Hyukjae menggoyang lengan Donghae meminta persetujuan Donghae._**

**_"Tanyakan pada eomma, lagian kita belum bisa menikah baby. Kau masih terlalu kecil kkk~"_**

**_Hyukjae menrenggut mendengar tawa Donghae. ck, Donghae memang tak pernah serius jika Hyukjae membicarakan penikahan. Hyukjae yang kesal kemudian memukul lengan Donghae dan berlari menuju eommanya-Heechul-yang tengah berbincang dengan Leeteuk,_**

**_"Eommaa~" Hyukjae bergelayut manja disebelah Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk terkekeh._**

**_"Hei, eommamu di sini Hyukkie, apa kau lupa siapa eommamu eoh?" canda Heechul. Ia memang suka menggoda Hyukjae._**

**_"Tapi Teukkie eomma juga eomma Hyukkie," bibir mungil itu kini maju beberapa senti membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk tertawa gemas. Heechul segera pindah ke sebelah Hyukjae dan membiarkan Hyukjae berada di antaranya dan Leeteuk._**

**_"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Satu tangannya membenahi poni Hyukjae yang menutupi wajah namja manis itu._**

**_"Eomma, jika Hyukkie menikah dengan Hae hyung, Hyukkie tinggal di Seoul ne?" ucap Hyukjae manja. Tak lupa puppy eyes ia pasang agar kedua eommanya bisa luluh padanya._**

**_"Hyukkie mau meninggalkan eomma?" nada Heeechul terdengar sedih. Ia tak menyangka jika Hyukjae akan pergi darinya jika anaknya itu menikah kelak._**

**_"Ahniya eomma, Hyukkie akan kuliah di seoul jadi Hyukkie ingin tinggal di Seoul. Boleh ya?"_**

**_"Tapi kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah chagi, bahkan usiamu sekarang baru 16 tahun."_**

**_Hyukjae merenggut. Wajahnya tertekuk masam. "Eomma sama dengan Hae hyung! Hae hyung juga mengatakan itu. Menyebalkan!"_**

**_Leeteuk dan Heechul tergelak. Mereka tak menyangka Hyukjae akan bertingkah seperti ini. Tingkah Hyukjae yang kekanakkan seperti ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan._**

**_"Baiklah, Kau akan tinggal di seoul jika sudah menikah dengan Donghae." hibur Leeteuk. Ia memang mengizinkan Donghae dan Hyukjae untuk tinggal di sana. Terlebih lagi, perusahaan Kangin-appa Donghae- juga mempunyai cabang di Seoul jadi Donghae bisa menangani perusahaan di sana._**

**_"Gomawoyo eomma~" Hyukjae mengecup pipi Leeteuk dan Heechul bergantian._**

**_"Tapi ingat chagi, kau boleh menikah dengan Donghae jika kau berusia 19 tahun. Kalian tak boleh menikah sekarang. Kau masih sekolah. Arraseeo?"_**

**_Wajah Hyukjae memerah malu. Ia mengangguk imut. Leetuk dan Heechul yang gemas dengan tingkah imut Hyukjae segera menyerang pipi Hyukjae dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi._**

**_Donghae yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan eomma, calon eomma mertua dan calon istrinya hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memang setuju jika mereka tinggal di seoul, ia hanya ingin menggoda Hyukjae. Karena menurutnya Hyukjae sangat menggemaskan bila di goda,_**

**_"Kita akan tinggal di Seoul baby, aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."_**

**_.::HaeHyuk::._**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah rumah yang diyakini adalah rumah Heechul. Namja berambut ikal itu menatap jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam tujuh, belum terlalu malam." Gumamnya. Setelahnya, ia menatap Hyukjae yang tengah tertidur lelap di sebelahnya.

"Hyukkie, bangunlah. Kita sudah tiba."

Hyukjae menggeliat pelan. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan berakhir menatap Kyuhyun. "Kita sudah sampai Kyu hyung?" Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

Hyukjae turun dari mobil Kyuhyun diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berniat mengantar Hyukjae sampai ke dalam.

"Eommaa~" Hyukjae menghambur ke pelukkan Heechul saat dilihatnya eommanya tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya. Hyukjae tak menyadari jika seseorang juga tengah berada di ruang tengah rumah eommanya.

"Hyukkie?! Omonaa kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Kau sendiri? Mana Donghae?"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar berbagai pertanyaan dari Heechul.

"Kyu?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru seseorang yang sejak tadi tak Hyukjae sadari.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati imo-nya berada di rumah Hyukjae. Itu memang hal yang wajar mengingat Heechul da Leeteuk adalah besan. Namun itu terlalu mengagetkan bagi Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Benar nampaknya Hyukjae juga terkejut.

"Eomma?!/Imo?!" seru Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Aku mengantar Hyukkie kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Leeteuk mengangguk paham.

"Tapi dimana Donghae? kenapa kalian tak bersama?" Tanya Leeteuk yang heran karena Donghae tak bersama Hyukjae.

"Hae hyung sedang sibuk di kantornya eomma, aku hanya kangen pada eomma jadi aku akan menginap disini beberapa hari." Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hyukjae.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku masih punya pekerjaan besok pagi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne hati-hati," seru ketiganya berbarengan. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari rumah Heechul dan pulang kembali ke Seoul.

"Eomma akan menginap di sini?" tanya Hyukjae pada Leeteuk.

"Ne chagi, kau tak merindukan eomma eoh?" Hyukjae mengulas senyum manis kemudian memeluk Leeteuk erat. Entah kenapa dada Hyukjae menjadi sesak. Jika ia bercerai dengan Donghae, apa ia masih bisa memeluk Leeteuk seperti ini? Ia sangat menyayangi Leeteuk seperti halnya ia menyayangi Heechul.

"Chagi? Kau menangis eoh? Ada apa?" Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya Hyukjae saat dirasanya bahunya basah. Ia menangkup wajah Hyukjae yang saat ini telah basah oleh air mata.

"Aku merindukan eomma," suara Hyukjae terdengar bergetar. Leeteuk segera memeluk Hyukjae kembali agar namja manis kesayangannya bisa tenang.

"Sshh... sudahlah Hyukkie, kau lelah kan? Istirahatlah ne, eomma masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Teukki eomma," Ujar Heechul menenangkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menurut. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya yang dulu sebelum ia menikah dengan Donghae. tanpa Hyukjae sadari, Leeteuk dan Heechul tengah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu diantara keduanya Teukkie-ah,"

"Ne, kau benar Chulli-ah, semoga saja mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia mencari Hyukjae ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya namun Hyukjae tak tampak dimanapun. Hyukjae membanting bantal sofa dengan kasar, bahkan pot bunga hiasan di atas meja menjadi sasarannya. Untung saja pot bunga hias itu terbuat dari kayu sehingga tak ada pecahan kaca yang berserakkan di lantai.

"AARGHH!" Donghae berteriak frustasi. Hyukjae, saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah Hyukjae. Kenapa Hyukjae harus pergi ke Busan? Apa ia tak memikirkan hidup Donghae tanpa Hyukjae di sisinya? Lagipula Donghae ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hyukjae.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan keluar dari rumah megahnya. Ia tak perduli dengan pakaian kantornya. Bahkan sepatunya tak ia lepas saat memasuki rumahnya. ia terlalu sibuk mencari Hyukjae.

Busan, tujuan utama Donghae saat ini adalah Busan. Ia akan ke sana, menemui Hyukjae di sana. Ia berharap Hyukjae memang benar-benar berada di sana.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung baru saja akan pergi tidur kala suara mesin mobil terdengar di halaman rumah mereka. Hankyung segera keluar untuk mengecek siapa yang datang.

"Hae?!" seru Hankyung saat Donghae berdiri di hadapannya tepat setelah ia membuka pintu. Leeteuk dan Heechul segera menyusul Hankyung saat mendengar seruan Hankyung.

"Donghae?!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Ketiga namja paruh baya itu mematung menatap Donghae tak percaya. Kondisi Donghae yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja membuat ketiganya terperangah sesaat. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian Donghae yang terlihat sangat tidak rapih-bahkan dasinya sudah miring- rambut Donghae yang terlihat acak-acakkan, wajah Donghae yang terlihat pucat membuat berbagai spekulasi menghinggapi otak ketiga orang tua itu.

"Hyukkie dimana?" lirih Donghae, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan guna menemukan Hyukjae.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, mungkin sudah tidur." Jawab Heechul.

Dengan segera Donghae menuju ke kamar Hyukjae setelah mendengar perkataan Heechul. Leeteuk dan Heechul saling pandang. Mereka yakin ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan oleh anak mereka. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul, Hankyung yang tak tahu apapun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Kini Donghae sudah sampai di depan kamar Hyukjae. Peralahan ia membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae. Ia menarik nafas lega saat mendapati kamar Hyukjae tak terkunci. Suasana remang melingkupi penglihatan Donghae. Tubuh Donghae menegang, Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Tangannya terkepal kuat, telinganya memanas saat mendengar Hyukjae menyebutkan nama seseorang yang saat ini sangat di bencinya.

"Hyukkie?!"

"Ha-Hae hyung?!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

**annyeong. chap 2 apdet. maaf menunggu lama, masih adakah yang berminat untuk membaca ini? terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sempat ripiu di chap satu. saya sayang kalian #peluksatusatu  
**

**Special thanks to : **

**lee ikan|****Elza ERezkiana|****Youmustbeknowme|****nemonkey|****lyndaariezz|****HaeHyuk Baby's|****AnchoFishyMochi|****abilhikmah|****Haenia Lee|****Lan214EunhaElf|****haehyukiddo|****nyukkunyuk|****isroie106|**** .1|****novaanchofishy****|Eunfa lee|kyu|Bluerissing|Guest|****LoveHyukkie****|LynaYeoja YWS|chaca|****faridaanggra****|anchofishy|****haohaohyvk|****arty2h0415|****nurul. |****MicheliaAdhaa****|Anonymouss|****Park Min Gi****Putri|HaeHyuk15****|haehyuk|haha|gaem|youlee|**

**ah, saya ganti pen name karena sesuatu dan lain hal. gomawo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstanding**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menggugat cerai Donghae-suaminya- dengan alasan Donghae selalu menyakitinya. Apakah Donghae menerima semua itu? Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah rumah tangga HaeHyuk? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special for 'HaeHyuk Baby's a.k.a Kha'**_

_**.**_

-oOo-

_**A/N: yang tercetak miring dan di Bold adalah Flashback kisah Haehyuk.**_

* * *

Hyukjae berbaring gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada suaminya-Donghae. Apa Donghae sudah pulang ke rumah? Apa Donghae sudah makan? Apa Donghae akan marah karena tak menemukan dirinya di rumah mereka? Tapi Hyukjae sudah minta izin pada Donghae bukan?

Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang. Tubuhnya berbalik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Meskipun ini adalah rumahnya terdahulu dan sekarang berada di kamarnya, tapi Hyukjae merindukan kamarnya dan Donghae. ia ingin Donghae ada di sisinya, tidur di sebelah dirinya, memeluknya, menyerukan kata cinta untuknya dan menyanyikan lullaby untuknya.

Dada Hyukjae bergemuruh, perasaan bimbang menghantuinya. Matanya memanas. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya ia lakukan agar menahan isakkan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia bimbang, hatinya ragu. Apakah ia bisa melepaskan Donghae nantinya? Apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa Donghae nantinya? Apakah ia bisa menata hatinya yang hancur ketika ia bercerai nantinya? Hyukjae menggeleng kuat. Ia tak bisa, tentu saja ia tak bisa dengan semua itu. Hyukjae terlalu mencintai Donghae, Donghae adalah separuh nafas baginya, Donghae adalah nyawa hidupnya. Hyukjae tak bisa lepas dari Donghae.

Tapi apa lubang dihatinya akan tertutupi jika ia terus bersama Donghae? Hyukjae kembali berpikir, selama dua tahun ia membina rumah tangga bersama Donghae, kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tak cukup lama. Menurut Hyukjae, Donghae yang sekarang berbeda dengan Donghae yang dulu. Memantapkan hati, Hyukjae mengangguk dalam keheningannya. ia pasti bisa tanpa Donghae disisinya. Ia harus terbiasa seperti itu.

DRRRTTT

DRRRTTT

Hyukjae meraih ponselnya yang ada dimeja nakasnya. Keningnya mengernyit saat nama Siwon tertera di layar ponselnya. Sesaat ia ragu untuk menjawab telepon dari Siwon, tetapi mengingat Siwon adalah Sunbae-nya, ia memutuskan menjawab telepon itu.

Hyukjae mengusap pipinya yang sedikit basah kemudian menetralkan nada suaranya sebelum menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yo-yobeseo?"

'_Hyukkie? Belum tidur eoh?'_ ucap suara di seberang sana. Hyukjae tersenyum getir. Kenapa harus Siwon yang meneleponnya? Kenapa bukan Donghae suaminya? Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. Ia harus menghilangkan nama Donghae dari pikirannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Tadinya aku akan tidur hyung," ucap Hyukjae jujur.

'_Jadi aku mengganggumu hm?'_

Hyukjae hanya diam dan menggeleng, ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara saat ini. Sesaat keheningan menguasai keduanya. Hyukjae masih terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya.

'_Maaf jika aku mengganggumu hyuk, sekarang tidurlah,_' Suara Siwon dari seberang line memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ne, gomawo Siwon hyung," Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Hyukjae segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Hyukkie?!"

Hyukjae agak terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Segera ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Tubuh Hyukjae berubah kaku mendapati Donghae-suaminya- tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ha-Hae hyung?" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, namja manis itu membawa tubuhnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur saat Donghae berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya fokus menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat marah. Mata Donghae yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya takut.

"Hae hyung, ke-kenapa ada di sini?" Lirih Hyukjae. Perlahan ia memundurkan langkahnya.

Donghae tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia lebih memilih mendekati istrinya itu secara perlahan. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat menahan amarah. Tadi siang moodnya baru saja di rusak oleh namja bernama Siwon itu dan sekarang ia dengan telinganya sendiri mendengar istrinya tengah berbincang dengan namja sialan itu melalui telepon.

"Akkh hyung!" Hyukjae memekik sakit saat Donghae mencengkram kuat lengan kanannya yang masih memegang ponsel. Donghae segera mengambil ponsel Hyukjae dan membantingnya dilantai sehingga ponsel Hyukjae hancur tak berbentuk.

"Hae hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Hyukjae. Ia tak terima Donghae menghancurkan barang miliknya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam. "Lalu tadi apa yang kau lakukan Kim Hyukjae?!" Nada Donghae terdengar tinggi membuat Hyukjae terkejut. Meskipun Donghae tak berteriak, namun suara tinggi Donghae membuat matanya memanas, terlebih lagi tadi Donghae memanggil namanya dengan marga aslinya-Kim.

"A-aku berbicara dengan Siwon hyung," jujur Hyukjae. Ia menundukkan kepalanya takut menatap wajah Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan jujur dari Hyukjae menjadi semakin kalap. Dengan segera ia tarik lengan Hyukjae kemudian mendorongnya sehingga Hyukjae jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau berani berbicara denganya?! KAU BERANI MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA DI HADAPANKU EOH?!" Donghae berteriak tepat di wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tak siap dibentak seperti itu segera menitikan air matanya.

"Hiks, ahni Hae hyung hiks,"

"Jangan menangis! Sekarang aku tahu alasan kau ingin bercerai dariku. Kau mencintai namja Choi itu kan?!" Ucap Donghae datar. Namun dari nada datarnya itu terselip nada pilu dan sedih. Donghae sakit ketika mengatakan semua itu.

Hyukjae menggeleng, yang dikatakan Donghae adalah salah. Ia tak pernah mencintai Siwon, yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Donghae.

"Ahniya Hae hyung, aku hiks aku tak pernah mencintai Siwon hyung," Hyukjae mencoba bangun dari posisi terlentangnya namun Donghae segera menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring.

"Jangan berbohong!" Donghae mengunci tubuh Hyukjae dibawahnya. Ia menekan kedua tangan Hyukjae disamping kepala namja manis itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae.

"Ha-Hae hyung, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Hyukjae terdengar gugup kala nafas Donghae menyapu wajahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Apa Donghae tengah mabuk? Donghae tak mungkin melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Mereka sudah berjanji akan hal itu.

"Hae hyung," Hyukjae semakin gugup, jarak antar wajah Donghae dan wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Donghae tak mungkin melakukan hal 'itu' padanya sekarang.

"EUMPPHH..." Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Donghae bahkan menggigit kuat bibirnya sehingga bibir bawahnya sedikit berdarah. Hyukjae tak menyangka Donghae akan melakukan hal yang kasar padanya. Selama ini Donghae selalu berlaku lembut padanya bahkan ketika keduanya berciuman.

"Akkhmmphh..." Donghae mulai mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut Hyukjae. Donghae bahkan tak peduli Hyukjae yang meronta ingin lepas darinya.

"Hae hyung hiks, kau jahat hiks hyung AKKHH.." Hyukjae memekik sakit saat Donghae menggigit kuat kulit lehernya. Bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah tak ia hiraukan, ia lebih fokus mendorong tubuh Donghae yang mulai menindih tubuhnya.

SRAAAKK

"Hae hyung!" Hyukjae semakin terkejut saat Donghae merobek piyamanya. Air mata Hyukjae semakin mengalir deras. Ada yang salah dengan Donghae. Donghae tak mungkin melakukan ini padanya. Donghae tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Pikir Hyukjae.

"Ahhm...hiks.." Hyukjae berusaha meredam desahannya ketika Donghae mulai menjilat dan memainkan nipplenya. Sekuat tenaga ia menggigit telapak tangannya agar desahannya tak keluar.

Donghae masih terus memainkan nipple Hyukjae dengan lidahnya. Donghae terlalu menggunakan emosinya, ia bahkan melupakan janjinya pada Hyukjae untuk tak melakukan hal 'itu' terlebih dahulu hingga Hyukjae lulus kuliah. Menjilat dan menggigit kulit Hyukjae sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah, Donghae bahkan tak sadar jika saat ini tubuh Hyukjae bergetar hebat.

Merasa aneh dengan tubuh Hyukjae, Donghae segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae. Donghae terkejut saat melihat pipi Hyukjae yang basah oleh air mata, terlebih lagi saat ini Hyukjae tengah menggigit kuat telapak tangannya untuk meredam isakkannya.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie?" Donghae segera bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu mengusap pipi pucat Hyukjae yang basah oleh air mata, lalu menurunkan tangan Hyukjae yang masih membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Hyukkie mianhae baby, mianhae," Ucap Donghae sembari memakaikan selimut pada tubuh Hyukjae yang bertelanjang dada. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja kelepasan pada istrinya. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu terjadi.

Hyukjae masih terus menangis meskipun Donghae menenangkannya. Ia teralu takut pada Donghae yang hampir saja melupakan janjinya.

"Kau hiks jahat hyung hiks, jahat..."

Donghae menggeleng, ia segera menidurkan dirinya disebelah Hyukjae kemudian memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang masih bergetar. "Mianhae baby, mianhae. Maafkan aku," Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae. Ia biarkan tubuh Hyukjae meringkuk didalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah baby, maafkan aku, saranghae," Ucap Donghae. namja tampan itu mengecup lembut pipi dan telinga Hyukjae agar Hyukjae merasa tenang.

Hyukjae yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam, tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut dari Donghae. ia berharap perlakuan kasar Donghae hanyalah mimpi dan saat ini ia berharap Donghae yang memeluknya dan menyerukan kata cinta padanya bukanlah mimpi. Ya Hyukjae berharap esok dan seterusnya Donghae akan tetap memeluknya seperti ini.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di kantornya. Setelah mengantar Hyukjae, ia memilih kembali ke kantor hukumnya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah map yang berisikan surat gugatan cerai Hyukjae untuk Donghae. Namja berambut ikal itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus melakukan semua ini? Apakah ia harus memproses gugatan cerai Hyukjae untuk Donghae?

Kyuhyun meletakkan map besar itu sembarangan. Ia tak akan melakukannya. Ia yakin Hyukjae pasti tak serius dengan keputusannnya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Hyukjae sangat mencintai Donghae, bagi Hyukjae, Donghae adalah segalanya. Ia bahkan masih ingat Hyukjae kecil menangis saat ia akan ke Jepang meninggalkan Donghae di Korea, bahkan Kyuhyun masih ingat Hyukjae remaja terlalu posessive terhadap Donghae. Kyuhyun ingat semuanya.

"Bahkan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu kau lebih memilih Donghae hyung dibanding aku." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya. Memang benar jika dulu Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan pada Hyukjae remaja. Hyukjae satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun ketika mereka di tingkat Senior High School. Kyuhyun merupakan Sunbae Hyukjae mengingat kyuhyun lebih tua dua tahun dari Hyukjae. Lagi pula, Donghae selalu menitipkan Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyerah akan perasaannya saat ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae selalu bilang bahwa tak ada orang lain di hatinya selain Donghae, seberapa baik dan tampanpun orang itu, tak akan pernah menggantikan posisi Donghae di hati Hyukjae. Kyuhyun sadar jika cinta Hyukjae untuk Donghae tidaklah main-main begitupun cinta Donghae pada Hyukjae, karena setiap malam Donghae akan selalu menanyakan kabar Hyukjae padanya saat Donghae telah berkuliah di Seoul.

Kyuhyun menyerah pada perasaanya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia menyerah karena ia yakin tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta Donghae dan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu menjaga cinta suci Donghae dan Hyukjae, ia akan membuang semua perasaanya terhadap Hyukjae dan menyayangi Hyukjae layaknya seorang adik. Dan Kyuhyun membuktikan ucapannya itu.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah photo yang selalu ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Itu bukan photo namja chingu atau yeoja chingunya. Itu adalah photo pernikahan Hyukjae dan Donghae. di photo itu Donghae dan Hyukjae tampak bahagia, dan Kyuhyun bahagia jika melihat keduanya bahagia.

"Aku akan berusaha menyatukan kalian kembali," ucapnya sebelum menutup matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Bias-bias cahaya pagi menerobos masuk disela-sela jendela kamar Hyukjae. Seorang namja menggeliat pelan dan menguap ringan saat bias-bias cahaya itu mulai mengenai wajah tampannya. Donghae tersenyum kecil saat menyadari dirinya kini tidur dengan istrinya, terlebih lagi sang istri tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Donghae senang akan hal itu. Sudah lama sejak mereka menikah sangat jarang bagi Donghae menikmati wajah tertidur sang istri karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Donghae mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae lalu membelai pipi Hyukjae yang terlihat agak pucat. Hatinya sakit saat mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian dimana ia hampir saja melupakan janjinya pada Hyukjae. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae lalu mencium kening dan hidung Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut. Terakhir Donghae mengecup ringan bibir Hyukjae. Hati Donghae mencelos saat mendapati sedikit darah kering di sudut bibir Hyukjae. Dengan sangat lembut Donghae mengelus bibir Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya berusaha agar Hyukjae tak terbangun dengan kegiatanya.

"Eunghh~" Hyukjae melenguh pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. Sedikit berkedip imut saat retina matanya bertabrakan dengan bias cahaya matahari.

"Selamat pagi baby," Sapa Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae agak terkejut mendengar sapaan Donghae. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya. Mata bulat sipitnya semakin melebar saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Apakah ia bermimpi? Atau ini hanya halusinasi dirinya? Tidak mungkin Donghae ada di sini, seingatnya jika ia terbangun, ia masih mendapati Donghae yang tertidur lelap atau saat ia terbangun ia tak mendapati Donghae sama sekali karena suaminya bekerja lembur.

"Hyukkie? Baby? Selamat pagi," ulang Donghae ketika mendapati sang istri yang tak merespon sapaannya.

"Pa-pagi Hae hyung," ucap Hyukjae lirih. Ia masih tak percaya jika ini adalah Donghae. Donghae tersenyum geli melihat ekpresi imut istrinya. Segera ia mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae agar namja manis itu sadar jika yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar Donghae.

Hyukjae agak terkejut saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Donghae, entah mengapa kejadian semalam dimana Donghae berlaku kasar padanya tiba-tiba saja terlintas di memory otaknya. Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae membuat tautan bibir keduanya terlepas.

Donghae heran dengan reaksi Hyukjae, namun melihat wajah Hyukjae yang pucat dengan mata yang memerah, Donghae tersadar. Rupanya Hyukjae masih memikirkan perlakuan kasarnya semalam. Senyum lembut dan menenangkan Donghae berikan pada Hyukjae, satu tangan Donghae mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae.

"Maafkan hyung baby, hyung terlalu emosi semalam. Hyung janji kejadian seperti semalam tak akan terulang lagi,"

Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae mencari kebohongan dari perkataan Donghae. Namun, sedalam apapun Hyukjae mencari, ia tak menemukan setitikpun kebohongan di mata Donghae.

"Janji?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mangangguk lalu mengecup kening Hyukjae. "Hyung berjanji." Ucap Donghae mantap.

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat. Ia bersyukur Donghae menyadari kesalahannya. Dan ia berharap selamaya mereka akan seperti ini. Jika Donghae tetap seperti ini, Hyukjae akan membatalkan gugatan cerainya pada Donghae.

"Jadi, mau kembali ke Seoul bersamaku?" Tanya Donghae saat Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya.

Hyukjae mengangguk imut membuat Donghae tertawa gemas. Namja tampan itu mengecup bibir mungil Hyukjae bertubi-tubi membuat Hyukjae harus menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae.

"Hae hyung, umh sud umh sudah,"

Donghae tertawa gemas kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Hyukkie, apa hari ini kau ada jadwal kuliah?" Tanya Donghae saat ia sudah berada di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Hyukjae yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua hanya menggumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sampai jam berapa hm? Hyung akan menjemputmu jika kau sudah selesai kuliah," ucap Donghae saat Hyukjae sudah duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Sampai jam lima sore hyung. Jika hyung sibuk tak usah menjemput Hyukkie," Jawab Hyukjae.

"Kau akan pulang naik bus lagi? Kenapa tak menggunakan mobilmu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Naik bus menyenangkan hyung, lagi pula hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kyu hyung, nanti aku akan menyuruh Kyu hyung yang akan mengantarku pulang."

Donghae mengangguk setuju. Jika dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae percaya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang Donghae percaya untuk menjaga Hyukjae selain dirinya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, tapi ingat kau tak boleh pulang larut malam. Aku akan menelepon Kyu untuk menyuruhnya mengantarmu pulang nantinya. Arrasseo?"

"Ne, Arrasseo hyung," Hyukjae tersenyum manis membuat senyum Donghae juga terkembang.

"Hyung berangkat ne, jika kau berangkat kuliah kau harus hati-hati," Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya disusul oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae senang jika Donghae memperhatikannya seperti ini. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun sudah bulat. Ia harus berbicara ulang dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Hyukjae duduk di dalam kantor Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tengah menunggu Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menemui kliennya. Merasa bosan menunggu, Hyukjae memainkan ponselnya dan membuka folder-folder foto miliknya bersama Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat betapa banyak gambar dirinya bersama Donghae ketika mereka masih remaja. Hyukjae bahkan malu sendiri mengingat dirinya yang terlalu terobsesi dan terlalu posessive pada Donghae.

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

_**"Hae hyuuung, Hyukkie juga ingin punya sepatu dan topi seperti milik Hae hyung," Hyukjae merengek di samping Donghae. Saat itu Donghae baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan membawa beberapa barang yang dihadiahkan oleh teman-temannya untuknya mengingat dua hari yang lalu Donghae baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun.**_

_**"Hyukkie mau ini? Ini ambilah," Donghae menyerahkan sepatu dan topi yang tadi dibawanya untuk Hyukjae. Bukannya senang Hyukjae malah cemberut mendapatkan sepatu dan topi yang Donghae beri.**_

_**"Hyukkie mau kita pasangan hyung,"**_

_**Donghae terkekeh. "Jika Hyukkie mau yang pasangan, nanti kita beli ne, ini adalah hadiah dari teman hyung, jika Hyukkie suka, hyung akan memberikannya pada Hyukkie."**_

_**Bukannya bertambah senang, Hyukjae malah semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Apa teman hyung itu menyukai hyung?"**_

_**"Ne?"**_

_**"Yang memberi hyung hadiah ini namja atau yeoja?"**_

_**Donghae mengulum senyum ketika Hyukjae bertanya seperti itu. Ia tahu Hyukjae tengah cemburu. Sedikit menggoda Hyukjae mungkin tak apa pikir Donghae.**_

_**"Yang memberi hadiah ini yeoja," jawab Donghae santai. Ia tak tahu jika Hyukjae semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal.**_

_**"Apa dia cantik?"**_

_**"Tentu saja, dia sangat cantik, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya panjang, tubuhnya langsing, matanya-"**_

_**BUUKK**_

_**Donghae menghentikan ucapannya saat Hyukjae membuang sepatu dan topi yang Donghae berikan padanya.**_

_**"Hae hyung jahat hiks, Hae hyung tega sama Hyukkie hiks Hae hyung tidak mencintai Hyukkie. Hyung jahaat!" Hyukjae berlari meninggalkan Donghae di ruang tengah rumahnya. hufth nampaknya Donghae melakukan kesalahan fatal kali ini, seharusnya ia hanya menggoda Hyukjae bukan membuatnya menangis seperti ini.**_

_**"Hae apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Hyukkie menangis?!" Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae yang tengah memikirkan kesalahannya.**_

_**"Aku tak sengaja eomma, aku hanya ingin menggodanya," jawab Donghae jujur.**_

_**"Anak bodoh, cepat kejar Hyukkie dan minta maaf padanya. Kau ini, sudah tahu Hyukkie sensitif masih saja menggodanya seperti tadi,"**_

_**Donghae menghela nafas berat. Yang dikatakan eommanya memang benar, tak seharusnya ia menggoda Hyukjae seperti tadi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Donghae segera menyusul Hyukjae dan meminta maaf pada Hyukjae.**_

_**.::HaeHyuk::.**_

Hyukjae terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian itu. Donghae bahkan menginap dirumahnya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Donghae menjelaskan padanya tentang temannya yang memberikannya hadiah, dan Donghae berjanji pada Hyukjae tak akan pernah memakai hadiah pemberian dari temannya itu.

"Sedang memikirkan apa eoh?"

Hyukjae terkejut saat suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya. Segera ia mengangkat wajahnya-yang sedari tadi menatap ponselnya- ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di sana sembari mengamatinya.

"Kyu hyung, kau lama," rajuk Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat tingkah lucu Hyukjae. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu atau aku akan jatuh cinta kembali padamu." Canda Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie hanya mencintai Hae hyung!" telak Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa lepas.

"Iya hatimu hanya milik Donghae hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengacak lembut rambut Hyukjae. "Donghae hyung baru saja meneleponku, katanya aku harus mengantarmu pulang karena sudah malam."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sebaiknya ia segera pulang. Kyuhyun membantu mengemasi barang Hyukjae saat telepon kantornya berdering. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu.

"Hyukkie mianhe, hyung tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, ada yang harus hyung kerjakan sekarang. Kau tunggulah di sini ne, aku akan menelepon Hae hyung agar menjemputmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Tak usah hyung, Hyukkie pulang naik bus saja,"

"Tapi Hyuk,"

"Gwaenchana, Hae hyung pasti sedang sibuk dikantornya,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati ne,"

"Ne Kyu hyung," Hyukjae keluar dari kantor Kyuhyun, sepertinya karena lama menunggu kyuhyun, Hyukjae sampai lupa alasan sebenarnya ia menunggu Kyuhyun.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Baiklah Donghae-ssi, saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dalam project ini. Project ini merupakan project pertama saya berkolaborasi dengan perusahaan lain," Siwon mengangkat tangan kananya demi menyalami tangan Donghae. saat ini mereka baru saja selesai rapat tentang project besar yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Ne, Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda Siwon-ssi," Ucap Donghae sedikit tulus. Ia menyalami tangan Siwon. Jujur saja Donghae masih tak suka dengan Siwon mengingat namja itu dekat dengan istrinya.

"Sebaiknya saya permisi, sampaikan salam saya pada Hyukkie," Siwon tersenyum tulus.

Lagi-lagi Donghae terbakar api cemburu saat Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu, ini sudah kedua kalinya Siwon menitipkan salamnya pada Hyukjae dan lagi Siwon memanggil Hyukjae-nya dengan sebutan Hyukkie. Donghae benar-benar tak terima soal itu. Tapi Donghae harus percaya pada Hyukjae, bukankah malam 'itu' sudah jelas jika Hyukjae hanya mencintai dirinya dan membantah jika Hyukjae mencintai Siwon? Ya Donghae percaya pada Hyukjae.

DRRRTTTT DRRRTTT

Ponsel Donghae bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Donghae meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh Kyuhyun.

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Hyung. Mianhae aku tak bisa mengantar Hyukkie pulang. Ada klien yang membutuhkanku sekarang.**

Donghae menarik nafas berat saat membaca pesan singkat Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu, menjemput Hyukjae-nya dan pulang bersama.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak sabar menjemput istrinya. Ia harus bisa menyenangkan hati Hyukjae, ia tak ingin Hyukjae menggugat cerai dirinya karena dirinya sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkan reaksi istrinya saat dirinya menjemputnya di kantor Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tak bilang Hyukjae menunggunya di kantornya, tetapi Donghae yakin Hyukjae masih ada di sana dan menunggunya.

Donghae bersenandung riang sembari mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobilnya memandangi langit Seoul yang sekarang ini sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Cahaya-cahaya lampu mulai menerangi ibu kota negara korea selatan itu.

CKIIIIITT~

Donghae segera mengerem mobilnya saat manik matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok itu tengah berjalan dengan sosok lainnya yang juga ia kenal belum lama ini. Rahang Donghae mengeras, matanya memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya mencengkram kuat setir mobilnya. Kemarahan Donghae semakin memuncak saat dua sosok yang ia kenali itu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko kue. Dengan segera Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan menyusul kedua sosok tersebut. Donghae bahkan tak perduli jika ia akan kena tilang karena memrkirkan mobilnya sembarangan.

"Hyukkie, kau mau main-main denganku eoh?!" desis Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki toko kue yang di masukki oleh Hyukjae dan seseorang.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

PLAK

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong, Chap 3 hadiir, masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini? Saya yakin semuanya sudah lupa karena lamaaaa banget apdetnya. Jeongmal mianhae karena keterlambatan apdet ff ini. Seperti biasa, konflik diantara HaeHyuk masih ada, merasa bosan dengan ff ini? Gak apa, saya mengerti karena saya bukanlah penulis yang baik.

Baiklah, jika masih ada yang berminat dengan ff ini silahkan dibaca, jika tidak tinggal klik tanda (x) pada layar PC anda. Selamat membaca^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk:

**nurul. |Youmustbeknowme| .1|lee ikan|haohaohyvk|haehyukiddo|Young Minn Kim|narty2h0415|baby baekkie|bluerissing|Lee Ah Ra|Park Min Gi|Lan214EunhaElf|isroie106|NovaVishy|abilhikmah|MingKyuMingKyu|HAEHYUK IS REAL|claire1504|haehyuk86|Haenia Lee|anchofishy|Kha|FN|chaca|Guest|gaem|nemonkey| |Depi|Anonymouss|lyndaariezz|HHSHelviJjang| .39794|MicheliaAdhaa|mbekwulan|**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstanding**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BxB, BL, M-PREG, Banyak Typo(s), EYD tak beraturan, alur gaje, cerita abal.**

**Summary : Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menggugat cerai Donghae-suaminya- dengan alasan Donghae selalu menyakitinya. Apakah Donghae menerima semua itu? Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah rumah tangga HaeHyuk? / HaeHyuk / YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**_Special for 'HaeHyuk Baby's a.k.a Kha'_**

**_._**

-oOo-

.

**_A/N: yang tercetak miring dan di Bold adalah Flashback kisah Haehyuk._**

* * *

Hyukjae keluar dari kantor hukum Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari kantor Kyuhyun. Sesekali namja manis itu memperbaiki letak syal miliknya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya mengingat hari sudah hampir gelap.

Hyukjae mengembangkan senyumnya saat halte bus tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat hingga sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa orang kurang ajar yang menghentikan mobilnya sembarangan seperti ini? Pikir Hyukjae. Namja manis itu ingin melanjutkan langkahnya namun seseorang yang keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu membuatnya tak jadi melangkah.

"Annyeong Hyukkie," sapa orang itu. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Siwon hyung?" ucap Hyukjae tak percaya. Ia masih meneliti wajah orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya berusaha membenarkan pikiran dan penglihatanya bahwa orang itu adalah Siwon.

"Hyukkie? Gwaenchana?" tanya Siwon saat tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari namja manis yang saat ini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"A-ah, gwaenchana hyung." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hyukjae. Senyum-nya masih terulas menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Siwon ikut tersenyum menampilkan dua kolam kecil pada pipinya. "Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor suamimu. Kau tahu? Perusahaanku sekarang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan suamimu."

"Hae hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae tak percaya. Pasalnya Donghae tak pernah memberitahunya perihal kerja sama-nya dengan Siwon.

"Donghae belum memberitahumu?" tanya Siwon heran. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon lagi,

"Ah, aku mau pulang hyung, tadinya aku dari kantor sepupu Donghae hyung."

"Begitukah? Boleh ku antar?" Tawar Siwon.

"Tak perlu hyung, lagi pula aku ingin mampir ke toko kue. Aku ingin membelikan kue untuk Hae hyung."

Siwon mengangguk. Matanya menatap Hyukjae sendu. Entah mengapa di dalam lubuk hatinya Siwon merasa tak rela jika namja yang saat ini berada di hadapannya sudah berstatus sebagai istri orang. Siwon akui jika ia memendam perasaan pada namja manis itu, bahkan itu sudah cukup lama saat mereka berada di Jepang. Namun hingga Hyukjae menjadi istri Donghae, Siwon tak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada namja manis itu. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Hyukjae menganggapnya sebagai 'hyung'.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin ku antar pulang. Tapi izinkan aku mengantarmu ke toko kue yang kau bilang tadi."

"Ne~" Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. Ternyata pribadi Siwon belum berubah sama sekali. Sikap ngototnya itu masih saja ada.

Keduanya berjalan kaki menuju sebuah toko kue yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri tadi. Hyukjae masuk ke dalam toko kue diikuti Siwon di belakangnya. Mata Hyukjae berbinar melihat banyaknya kue yang berjejer rapi di dalam lemari kaca itu. pandangan Hyukjae tertuju pada sebuah kue tart dengan krim vanilla dan buah stroberi di atasnya.

"Noona, bisakah anda membungkus kue ini?" Hyukjae berkata pada seorang pelayan toko dan menunjuk kue yang ia inginkan.

"Ne Tuan, tunggu sebentar ne," ucap pelayan tadi kemudian mengambil kue yang Hyukjae tunjuk dan membungkusnya.

Sembari menunggu kue pesanannya, Hyukjae mengobrol ringan dengan Siwon. Tak jarang keduanya tertawa ketika mengingat masa-masa mereka waktu berada di Jepang.

"Ini kuenya Tuan, silahkan bayar di kasir." Ucap pelayan tadi sembari menyerahkan sekotak kue pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasir yang ada di samping pintu. Sebelum mencapai kasir, langkah Hyukjae terhenti saat manik matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan menuju toko kue tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Hae hyung?" lirih Hyukjae. Matanya membulat saat melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat marah dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

PLAK

Hyukjae menutup matanya saat melihat tangan Donghae yang melayang ingin menamparnya. Tapi tunggu, Hyukjae tak merasakan panas maupun sakit pada pipinya. Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya dan mendapati Siwon yang saat ini berdiri membelakanginya.

'Si-Siwon hyung.' Batin Hyukjae. Dapat ia simpulkan jika tadi Donghae menampar pipi Siwon karena Siwon melindunginya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Donghae-ssi?!" Tanya Siwon datar. Sungguh ia tak mengira jika Donghae ringan tangan seperti ini.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan-mu Siwon-ssi, sekarang minggir dari hadapanku!" ucapan Donghae tak kalah datar. Semua pengunjung toko kue itu tengah menatap mereka bingung.

Hyukjae yang tak suka dengan situasi seperti ini segera maju menghampiri Donghae. "Hae hyung, ayo kita pulang. Aku membelikan kue untukmu," ucap Hyukjae. Ia memperlihatkan kotak kue pada Donghae agar Donghae percaya.

Alih-alih Donghae percaya. Donghae bahkan menepis tangan Hyukjae hingga kotak kue yang berada di tangan Hyukjae jatuh ke lantai dan membuat isinya berantakkan.

"Donghae-ssi, bisakah anda tak kasar pada Hyukkie?!" geram Siwon. Siwon sungguh tak suka dengan sikap Donghae yang terlihat kasar pada Hyukjae.

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu Siwon-ssi. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" ucap Donghae kemudian menarik lengan Hyukjae untuk keluar dari toko kue tersebut.

Siwon menggeram frustasi. Ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae yang lemah lembut bisa menikah dengan orang sekasar Donghae. mata Siwon beralih menatap kue yang tadi Hyukjae beli. Ia tersenyum miris. Bahkan Hyukjae masih mengingat membelikan kue untuk Donghae. Siwon berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar kue yang sekarang bahkan tak berbentuk lagi. Hah. Seandainya saja ia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya sejak dulu pada Hyukjae, apakah saat ini yang menjadi suami Hyukjae adalah dirinya? Tapi Siwon cukup tahu diri. Hyukjae hanya mencintai Donghae. Ia tahu itu karena namja manis itulah yang mengatakannya padanya dulu.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya saat mereka telah sampai dpekarangan rumahnya. dadanya bergemuruh hebat menahan amarah. Ia tak menyangkja ia bisa melihat hal yang paling tak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Hyukjae, istrinya tengah berjalan dan berduaan dengan namja lain.

Donghae masih diam di dalam mobilnya tak berniat untuk keluar. Begitupun Hyukjae yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namja manis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ia takut pada Donghae yang sekarang, Donghae yang tak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan sesuatu padannya. Donghae yang sekarang bukan Donghae yang ia kenal dulu, bukan Donghae hyung-nya yang menyayanginya. Bukan. Ini Donghae yang berbeda.

"Hyu-hyung,"

"Diam dan masuklah ke dalam!" ucap Donghae dingin.

"Ki-kita masuk bersama," suara Hyukjae terdengar lirih. Takut-takut ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tak usah pura-pura menghawatirkanku!"

"Ta-tapi hyung-"

"MASUKLAH!" Donghae berteriak keras membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

Tubuh namja manis itu kini bergetar hebat. Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae membentaknya namun kali ini entah mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya agar tak mengeluarkan isakkan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil Donghae dan turun dari mobil mewah itu. Hyukjae terjatuh ke tanah karena kakinya tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa lemas sekarang.

Donghae yang melihat itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Namun sebelum Donghae sampai, Hyukjae sudah terlebih dulu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan isakkan yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Hati Donghae bagaikan gelas pecah yang hancur berkeping-keping saat ini. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Rasa sakit karena kejadian di toko kue dan rasa sakit karena melihat istrinya menangis bercampur menjadi satu membuat dadanya seakan terbakar hebat. Donghae menangis dalam diam. Rasanya ia ingin berlari, mengubur dirinya di dalam lautan agar bisa meluluhkan egonya. Sungguh Donghae tak sanggup dengan semua rasa sakit ini.

_{Namun sadarkah kau Lee Donghae jika Hyukjae merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih sakit dari pada rasa sakitmu sendiri?}_

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Donghae bangun tanpa Hyukjae di sisinya. Donghae mencoba bangun meskipun kepalanya terasa pening. Wangi masakkan yang berasal dari arah dapur membuat Donghae bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya Hyukjae masih ada di sini. Begitulah pikir Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Bagaimanapun hari ini ia tak lupa ada pertemuan penting dengan partner bisnisnya. Partner bisnis? Donghae mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat mengingat partner bisnis yang akan ia temui hari ini. Choi Siwon. Namja yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Namja yang menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Hyukjae.

_{Benarkah demikian? Bukankah egomu sendiri yang menhancurkan hubunganmu dengan istrimu sendiri, Lee Donghae?}_

Donghae berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia menatap sendu Hyukjae yang sedang duduk menunggunya untuk sarapan di meja makan. Hatinya mencelos ketika matanya melihat mata Hyukjae yang membengkak. Mata itu sangat kontras dengan wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat pucat.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae lembut lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Donghae. seulas senyum ia berikan pada sang suami meski itu terlihat aneh untuk wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Donghae lagi, namja bermata teduh itu berusaha membuat suaranya selembut mungkin.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Ahni hyung,"

"Begitukah? Kau istirahat saja di rumah ne, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini," Donghae mengulas senyum lembutnya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil membalas perkataan Donghae. Keduanya makan dalam diam. setelah Donghae meneguk susunya, ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih duduk.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak baby, kau terlihat kurang sehat," ucap Donghae lembut. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae kemudian mengecup bibir dan kening Hyukjae. Setelahnya, Donghae pamit untuk pergi ke kantor.

Hyukjae menatap punggung Donghae yang menjauh dengan tatapan kosong. Entahlah, perasaan sakit yang mendominasi hatinya masih membekas dengan sangat jelas. Terkadang Hyukjae berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari Donghae atau bahkan Hyukjae sudah menyusun rencana gilanya untuk bunuh diri. Tapi semua itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia masih mencintai dirinya, keluarganya dan juga...Donghae.

Hyukjae menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Matanya membulat saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Surat cerai. Ya Hyukjae ingat, bukankah ia sudah membuat surat gugatan cerai untuk Donghae? dan itu ada pada Kyuhyun bukan? Benar, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada ia harus melarikan diri atau bunuh diri.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae segera naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel dan ponselnya. Saat ini hanya ada satu tujuanya. Kantor Kyuhyun.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Donghae membereskan semua dokumen yang ia pakai untuk keperluan meeting hari ini. Semua karyawan yang mengikuti pertemuan sudah keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat meeting sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kini tinggal Donghae sendiri, ah tidak tepatnya tinggal Donghae dan seseorang yang menjadi rekan bisnisnya sejak beberapa pekan lalu.

"Meeting sudah berakhir Siwon-ssi, anda boleh keluar sekarang." Ujar Donghae. ia sama sekali tak memandang wajah Siwon. Terlalu malas baginya untuk memandangi wajah namja itu. memandangi wajah Siwon hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan anda Donghae-ssi,"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Siwon dengan pandangan tak bersahabat.

"Apa anda tuli? Aku bilang meeting sudah selesai," Donghae bergegas keluar dari ruangan meeting.

"Ini soal Kim Hyukjae!"

Langkah Donghae terhenti seketika saat nama istrinya di sebut. Tangan Donghae terkepal kuat. Wajahnya mengeras. Dengan gerakkan cepat ia berbalik dan memandangi wajah Siwon yang terlihat angkuh dimatanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan soal istriku?!" Donghae menatap Siwon marah. Kini tak ada lagi pembicaraan formal seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, jika kau selalu bersikap kasar pada Hyukkie, aku tak akan segan-segan merebutnya darimu meskipun ia masih berstatus sebagai sitrimu." Ucap Siwon. Keseriusan terpancar dengan jelas dari wajahnya.

Donghae menjatuhkan Dokumen yang tadi di pegangnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Siwon. Donghae menarik kerah baju Siwon dengan kasar. "Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku akan memecahkan kepalamu!" geram Donghae. ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah Siwon dan berbalik ingin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan kata-kataku Donghae-ssi."

Kesabaran Donghae mulai habis. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menghadap Siwon dan...

BUUGGH~ BUUKK

Donghae menghantam wajah Siwon telak membuat namja berlesung pipi itu jatuh ke atas lantai. "Aku juga tidak bercanda akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mendekati Hyukkie-ku," geram Donghae. Namja bermata teduh itu segera keluar dari ruangan meeting sebelum kesabarannya- untuk membiarkan Siwon hidup-habis.

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulan telak Donghae padanya.

'Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan Hyukkie pilih setelah ini,' Batin Siwon.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Hyukjae merapatkan mantelnya saat udara dingin semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Saat ini memang telah memasuki awal musim dingin jadi wajar jika cuaca bisa berubah-rubah.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantelnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menghitam. Ia merasa bodoh tak mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sini. Hah, sudah dua jam Hyukjae menunggu Kyuhyun di depan kantornya. Nampaknya sepupu Donghae itu belum datang ke kantornya, atau dia masih memiliki urusan yang lain di luar sana. Menelepon Kyuhyun? Oke, ponsel Hyukjae mati total dan itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak kecerobohan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae yang sedang duduk meringkuk di depan pintu kantor Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Kyu hyung, hiks," Hyukjae berdiri kemudian menghambur ke pelukkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat pelukkan mendadak dari Hyukjae segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh ke belakang.

"Hyukkie ada apa? Mengapa matamu bengkak seperti ini? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Hae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera membawa Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kantornya. Ia dudukkan Hyukjae di kursi kemudian menyiapkan susu hangat untuk Hyukjae.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"I-itu, surat cerai waktu itu, a-aku ingin hyung segera mengurusnya," ucap Hyukjae lirih.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menyeruput kopi panasnya hampir saja tersedak mendengar kalimat Hyukjae.

"Kau tak bercanda kan Hyukkie? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hae hyung? Apa ia setuju?"

Hyukjae diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja Donghae tak pernah setuju dengan keputusannya ini. Namun ia tak ingin mejadi orang yang plin-plan. Sejak awal ia memang ingin bercerai. Ia ingin membebaskan hatinya dari rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya. Dan caranya hanya satu, yaitu terlepas dari Donghae yang menjadi sumber sakit hatinya.

"Maafkan hyung, Hyukkie. Bukannya hyung ingin ikut campur dengan urusan kalian, tapi sebaiknya kau bicarakan baik-baik dulu dengan Hae hyung. Mungkin saja ini salah paham dan harus diluruskan," ucap Kyuhyun bijak.

"Tak ada yang harus diluruskan hyung. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Hae hyung,"

"Tapi Hae hyung sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie,"

"Dan aku juga mencintainya, hyung!"

Kyuhyun membisu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sikap keras kepala Hyukjae memang sulit untuk di ubah.

"Setidaknya biarkan Hae hyung tahu tentang hal ini,"

Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Kyuhyun kesal. "Jika hyung tak ingin membantuku, tak usah menasihatiku seperti ini. Aku hiks aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk membantuku!"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Hyukjae. Segera ia berdiri dan menahan Hyukjae yang akan segera pergi.

"Hyukkie jangan gegabah,"

"Lepaskan aku hyung!"

"HYUKKIIE!"

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak gelap. Dokumen-dokumen penting berserakkan di atas meja kerja Donghae. Nampaknya namja tampan itu tak perduli sama sekali dengan nasib dokumen-dokumennya. Mata Donghae menerawang, pancaran matanya terlihat kosong menatap foto sang istri yang tergeletak rapi di meja kerjanya. Memorrynya terus saja memutar kejadian beberapa jam lalu antara dirinya dengan namja Choi yang menjadi partner bisnisnya. Donghae tak habis pikir jika Siwon akan mengucapkan hal itu bahwa Siwon akan merebut Hyukjae darinya.

Donghae menggeleng kuat. Rambutnya ia jambak. Tidak. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Hyukjae adalah miliknya dan akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil Hyukjae darinya bahkan harus mati sekalipun. Egois? Ya mungkin Donghae adalah namja yang egois, tapi tanpa Hyukjae, Donghae tak bisa memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya tanpa namja manis itu.

DRRTT DRRTT

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ponselnya yang berada di atas meja sebelah kirinya ketika benda elektronik itu bergetar. Dengan sedikit malas Donghae meraih ponselnya. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat nama si penelepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Wae Kyu?!" Tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi. Sejujurnya ia sangat malas untuk berbicara saat ini.

_"Hyung! Kau dimana?!"_ Tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar panik membuat Donghae bingung dan agak cemas.

"Di kantor. Wae?"

_"Hyukkie, cepat cari Hyukkie, Hae hyung!"_

Donghae semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan adik sepupunya itu. Mencari Hyukkie? Bukankan Hyukkie ada di rumah sekarang? Setahunya ia memberitahu Hyukkie agar tetap di rumah hari ini.

"Hyukkie ada di rumah, aku menyuruhnya un-"

_"Tadi dia ke sini hyung, tapi dia lari dari kantorku saat aku menasihatinya. Sekarang aku sedang mengejarnya hyung,"_

"Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ah?!" Donghae mulai panik. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja kerjanya.

_"Aku akan ceritakan hyung, sekarang tolonglah cari Hyukkie!"_

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! YA CHO KYUHYUN!"

Donghae berteriak frustasi saat Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Seakan tersadar dengan pembicaraan barusan, secepat kilat Donghae berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju mobilnya. Satu yang ia harus lakukan saat ini. Mencari Hyukjae.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Hyukjae melangkah tak tentu arah. Langit di atasnya tampak mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan lebat. Hyukjae tak perduli soal itu. ia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya sekarang. Ia pikir jika masalahnya ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun, maka semuanya akan beres dengan cepat. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh menangani masalah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke taman. Sebuah taman yang menyimpan kenangan paling indah di dalam memorry otaknya. Hyukjae tersenyum miris saat mengingat semuanya. Tiga tahun lalu saat dirinya baru menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, Donghae selalu membawanya ke taman ini. Entah untuk berkencan ataupun hanya menikmati suasana sore. Ya Hyukjae masih sangat mengingat saat-saat itu.

**_.::HaeHyuk::._**

**_Hari itu tepat seminggu Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk tinggal di Seoul. Ya mengingat Hyukjae baru saja lulus sekolah seminggu yang lalu, Donghae langsung membawa Hyukjae ke Seoul. Lagipula Hyukjae akan kuliah di Seoul kan?_**

**_Pukul empat sore, Donghae mengajak Hyukjae ke sebuah taman yang terkenal dengan beraneka ragam bunga di sana. Hampir semua jenis bunga bisa di temukan di taman itu. tempat itu terkenal dengan sebutan 'Flower Garden' di sebelah selatan taman itu ada sebuah tempat yang bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat rekreasi atau tempat bersantai. Dan disinilah Donghae dan Hyukjae sekarang. Duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah pohon mapple yang berada di sebelah selatan 'Flower Garden'. Wajah Hyukjae tampak berbinar cerah. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke taman ini._**

**_"Hae hyung, ini sangat indaah~" Hyukjae berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menikmati terpaan angin sore di taman itu. harum semerbak bunga yang di bawa oleh angin menusuk indera penciuman membuat siapa saja menjadi nyaman. Tak terkecuali Hyukjae._**

**_"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Donghae. ia maih setia duduk di bangkunya sembari menatap Hyukjae dari belakang._**

**_Hyukjae mengangguk semangat kemudian berbalik menatap Donghae. sedetik kemudian, Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Donghae dan memeluk tubuh Donghae erat._**

**_"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo," Lirih Hyukjae. Kepalanya ia benamkan di ceruk leher Donghae dengan tangan yang masih memeluk leher Donghae erat._**

**_Donghae hanya terkekeh mendapat pelukkan dari Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu membalas pelukkan Hyukjae. Sesekali tangannya akan mengusap kepala dan punggung Hyukjae. Bahkan tak jarang Donghae akan mengecup rambut dan telinga Hyukjae._**

**_Donghae mengernyit saat merasakan napas Hyukjae yang teratur bermain di ceruk lehernya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya demi melihat wajah sang kekasih._**

**_"Baby? Kau tidur hm?" Tanya Donghae lembut yang tak mendapatkan sahutan apapun dari orang yang di tanya._**

**_"Baby? Hei, ini masih di taman," Donghae mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae menggunakan jarinya._**

**_Hyukjae yang merasakan jari Donghae di pipinya hanya menggeliat pelan sebagai respon._**

**_"Baby, Kau mau ku cium di sini? Banyak orang loh," Goda Donghae. Hyukjae segera membuka matanya perlahan, namun detik berikutnya namja manis itu kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukkan Donghae._**

**_"Aku ngantuk hyuung~" lirihnya._**

**_Donghae terkekeh mendengar lirihan Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekilas kemudian berdiri dengan Hyukjae dalam gendongannya. Hyukjae yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya segera membuka matanya. Maniknya melebar saat melihat posisinya yang berada dalam gendongan Donghae._**

**_"Hyung, turunkan aku~" rengek Hyukjae sedikit berbisik._**

**_Donghae menggeleng dan mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana keduanya duduk._**

**_"Hyuuung~ aku maluu~" ucap Hyukjae lagi. Kini wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika mereka menjadi bahan perhatian di taman itu._**

**_"Hyuuung~" Hyukjae kembali merengek. Kakinya ia hentak ke udara agar Donghae mau menurunkannya._**

**_"Hei, diamlah baby, kau mau kita berdua jatuh eoh?"_**

**_Hyukjae menggeleng dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada leher Donghae. tentu saja ia tak mau jatuh. Kan tidak elit jika mereka berdua jatuh di tengah taman seperti ini. Terlebih lagi banyak yang sedang memperhatikan mereka._**

**_"Begitukan lebih baik, jadilah anak penurut ne, saranghae baby," ucap Donghae lembut._**

**_Pipi Hyukjae memanas mendengar kalimat Donghae. wajahnya ia benamkan seutuhnya di dada bidang Donghae. ia bahkan terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah kekasih tampannya itu. sedang Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut sembari melangkah menuju mobilnya dengan Hyukjae dalam gendongannya._**

**_.::HaeHyuk::._**

Tes! Tes!

Air hujan turun membasahi bumi dengan derasnya mengguyur semua yang ada di bumi. Tak terkecuali seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa menggigil. Ya, namja itu adalah Hyukjae. Nampaknya namja itu ingin menghilangkan penat hatinya dengan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh kurusnya. Bahkan suara-suara orang yang memanggilnya untuk berteduh tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

Hyukjae masih terus duduk di bangku itu. wajahnya menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan dingin. Wajahnya basah karena perpaduan air mata dan hujan. Lelah, Hyukjae merasa lelah dengan skenario hidupnya. Ia ingin lari dan keluar dari skenario yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Ya, Hyukjae ingin lari dan membuat skenario baru yang lebih bisa membahagiakan hatinya. Jika saja ia bisa, ia akan melakukannya. Jika saja ia bisa...

Di tempat lain, Donghae masih terus mencari Hyukjae. Semua tempat telah ia datangi, mulai dari kampus Hyukjae, cafe yang sering menjadi langganan Hyukjae, bahkan rumah teman-teman Hyukjae yang ia kenal sudah ia datangi tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Hyukjae, istri manisnya tak juga ia temukan.

Donghae berlari, ponsel yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di telinganya pun tak berguna. Nomor Hyukjae tak bisa dihubungi. Sepertinya namja manis itu mematikan ponselnya. Donghae semakin frustasi kala hujan semakin menguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Donghae cemas, ia mengkhawatirkan Hyukjae sekarang. Pasalnya Hyukjae tak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Bagaimana jika Hyukjae tak sempat berteduh dan malah kehujanan di tengah jalan? Itu akan semakin memperburuk kondisi tubuh Hyukjae.

"AARRGHHH!"

Donghae mengerang frustasi. Ia bingung harus mencari Hyukjae ke mana lagi. Menurutnya sudah tak ada lagi tempat yang akan Hyukjae datangi. Ia menyesal, ia menyesal telah membuat Hyukjae sakit akhir-akhir ini. Ia menyesal dengan semua sikapnya pada Hyukjae. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi tak bisakah Tuhan memberinya sedikit kemudahan untuknya menemukan Hyukjae saat ini? Donghae benar-benar bisa gila sekarang.

Tanpa sadar langkah Donghae membawanya pada sebuah taman yang berada di tengah kota. Meskipun itu mustahil bagi Donghae untuk Hyukjae berada di taman ini, toh tak ada salahnya jika Donghae mencari Hyukjae di sini. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah menemukan Hyukjae.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Langkahnya cepat. Gemercik dan percikan air hujan membasahi sepatu dan celananya namun tak di pedulikan oleh namja itu. ia ingin menghampiri sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal. Semakin dekat dengan sosok itu, perasaannya semakin kuat jika sosok itu memanglah sosok yang ia kenal.

Terburu, langkah kaki itu sedikit berlari kala manik matanya menangkap getaran kecil dari sosok yang tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon mapple dengan ditemani guyuran hujan. Genggamannya pada payung yang ia pakai semakin erat kala isakkan lirih itu terdengar oleh indera pendengarnya. Perlahan, ia mendekati sosok itu.

"Hyukkie? Kau kah itu?" Tanyanya lembut, sosok yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Hyukkie mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit.

Matanya memerah, hidungnya memerah, bibirnya bergetar dan terlihat pucat bahkan wajah yang selalu ceria itu kini tampak pucat seperti kehilangan darah. Sosok itu-Hyukjae- berdiri perlahan, sebelum tubuhnya limbung di dalam pelukkan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"HYUKKIIE!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Fiuuhh, chapter ini akhirnya selesai juga. #lapkeringat. Jujur saja saya sempat kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkan ff ini, saya terlalu sakit hati pada Donghae yang apdet sesuatu di instagramnya.

Saya tahu cerita ini semakin aneh bin gaje, malah berubah jalur dari ide aslinya, ehehehehe #garukkepala. Hohoho coba tebak siapa yang menghampiri Hyukkie? Hohohoho

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah ripiu atau hanya sekedar fave dan follow. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini.

Special thanks to: azihaehyuk|lee ikan|Young Minn Kim|NovaVishy|narty2h0415|LauraRose14|PandaPandaTaoris| .1|yhajewell|HAEHYUK IS REAL|gabayuu|lyndaariezz|nurul. |isroie106|abilhikmah|MingKyuMingKyu|Lan214EunhaElf|Park Min Gi|nemoneky|milkyhyukie|HHSHelviJjang|nandhharu|anchofishy|chaca|Kha|gaem|FN|HaeHyuk3|Anonymouss|ChoLau137|Haehyuk|Arum Junnie|Depi|


End file.
